Heroic Mourn/Gallery
Images Wilbur and the animals mourning over Charlotte.png|Wilbur and the other animals grieving over Charlotte. Mourning.jpg|Simba grieving over his dead father. Littlefoot crying after his motehr dies.jpg|Littlefoot mourning his mother's death. Screen Shot 2016-03-03 at 2.55.53 PM.png|The Simpson Family mourning over the death of Chip Davis (In which we Simpsons fans never heard of or saw him on the show). Bunnydies.png|The Powerpuff Girls mourning their sister, Bunny. Pinkie_and_Applejack_cry_over_Twilight_MLPTM.png|Pinkie Pie and Applejack mourning the apparent loss of Twilight Spike_Crying_On_Twilight_S1E21.png|Twilight and Spike mourn Chief Thunderhooves' apparent death Quasimodo mourns Esmeralda 3.png|Quasimodo mourns over Esmeralda. Anna's fate.png|Elsa thinking she has lost Anna to the frozen heart spell, and mourning her. ohno.jpg|Justin mourning Nicodemus's death Star-wars6-movie-screencaps com-14397.jpg|Luke Skywalker mourning the death of Anakin Skywalker, after his father sacrificed himself to save him from Emperor Darth Sidious. Otis grieving over Ben.jpg|Otis grieving over his dead father Ben who got killed by Dag's coyote pack. Shadow the Hedgehog 9.jpeg|Shadow the Hedgehog grieving over Molly's Death (in Japanese only). Shark Tale Lenny Mourning Frankie.jpg|Lenny grieving over Frankie who got crushed to death by an anchor. Pikachu sobbing over Ash.jpg|Pikachu sobbing over Ash who got turned into stone. Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka's Saddened.jpg|Hiccup, Valka and the other vikings mourning Stoick's death. tumblr_mzc4lrhEhH1r6xr17o4_r1_400.gif|Godzilla mourning Godzilla Junior's death. StevenCrying1.jpg|Steven Universe sobbing over Pearl got stabbed by Holo-Pearl. Stewiegriffincrying.jpg|Stewie Griffin sobbing over Brian death who got crushed by car. Rose Dewitt Bukater crying at seen Jack Dawson dead.jpg|Rose DeWitt Bukater mourning Jack Dawson's death. Hiro Hamada breaking down over Tadashi's death.png|Hiro Hamada grieving over Tadashi Hamada's demise. Rajah and Jasmine.jpg|Princess Jasmine mourns after Jafar lies to her about Aladdin's execution. Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9553.jpg|Hercules and Phil grieving over the dead Megara. IMG_6526.JPG|Yugi Muto mourn after seeing his grandfather dying (it will never happened since the future will change). Loss of a Daughter .png|Joel weeping over his daughter, Sarah dead corpse Dead Cedric.gif|Harry Potter crying over Cedric Diggory's dead body. Star-wars4-movie-screencaps com-10972.jpg|Luke Skywalker silently mourning Obi-Wan Kenobi's death Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-9123.jpg|Belle weeping over the dead body of the Beast. Snape grieving over Lily.png|Severus Snape crying over Lily Potter's dead body. Jane sobbing over Tinker Bell.jpg|Jane crying after Tincker Bell's Demise. Autobots mourn Leadfoot.png|Optimus Prime, Hound, and Crosshairs mourning Leadfoot's death. IMG_7793.JPG|Peter and Mary Jane mourning Harry's death. dsl.jpg|Future Trunks grieving over his dead Future Gohan. c7c1b8ea89d32d9273cde9f2a1dfe106--naruto-gif-naruto-uzumaki.jpg|Naruto mourning Jiraiya's death. Cream_and_Cheese_Crying_for_Emerl's Death.jpg|'Cream' and Cheese crying for the death of their friend Emerl S04e03_169.jpg|Ms. Pac-Man and Amy Wong grieving over Pac-Man who got killed by Space Invaders. 3593870266_3005350ca5_o2.jpg|Gizmo mourning Mr, Wing's death Another exemple of The Undertaker's releasing stress.png|The Undertaker mourns the death of his mentor Paul Bearer IMG_0780.JPG|Daryl Dixon crying after he sees his zombified brother Merle Dixon IMG_0781.JPG|Maggie Rhee cries before Daryl gets taken, Abraham Ford gets killed, and her husband Glenn death Vlcsnap-0134-02-23-00h45m54s840.png|Fox howling in grief over his daughter Dreamer's death. Vlcsnap-8241-05-30-07h18m36s428.png|Fox and Vixen weeping over their son Bold's death. Tumblr_nee2dknB9m1r1bz0wo8_1280.jpg|Sailor Moon screaming in anguish for Tuxedo Mask's death. 7764701_orig.jpg|Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter all cry over the four generals who were destroyed by Queen Metalia with her death beam after having their memories restored. Sailor_moon_crystal_act_25_sailor_chibi_moon_crying-1024x576.jpg|Sailor Chibi Moon crying for Sailor Pluto's death Category:Galleries